1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a surface of a photosensitive drum used in electrocopying machines utilizing a xerography, laser printers, and facsimiles using normal sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional device for cleaning a photosensitive drum, a construction has been known, which comprises a blade disposed in contact with a surface of the photosensitive drum and a roller type brush, so as to remove foreign materials attached to the drum surface. Such a construction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 90-304475.
By using this cleaning device, it is impossible to remove talcum powder separated from a surface or cut portion of a copied sheet and then attached to the drum surface. Where talcum powder is interposed between the blade and the drum, it scratches a photosensitive layer on the drum surface, since a friction occurs between the drum surface and the blade. The scratch may generate black lines upon copying. In more severe cases, the drum surface may be partially broken off, thereby resulting in a poor picture quality. As mentioned above, the conventional photosensitive drum cleaning device serves only to remove toner powder from the drum.